Enslaved
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: It'a dangerous time for young William, mysterious murders are happening in the city and when he follows a girl into a mysterious shop and enters their world what exactly is it that awaits him?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just to note, this story isn't set on earth, it's in a world I made up so it's not the same as today's world. It'd also kinda behind our time as they don't have computers or anything like that. Just so you know. **

**--**

William delicately wrote along the paper, completely entranced in doing so. As he paused for thought he quickly dipped the pen in some ink for a moment before continuing to sketch words onto the parchment.

"Master Will?"

William broke out of his trance and turning his head met the gaze of a young woman at the door dressed in a maid's outfit.

"Yes Trudy?"

She smiled weakly, "Your parents wish to see you in the lounge."

William nodded, "I'll be there in a moment."

Trudy smiled again before closing the door.

William looked back to the paper he had been writing on and sighed, folding it up he placed it in a drawer of his desk and stood up from his chair. After leaving the room he walked down a hallway and came to a grand staircase where below he could see a few maids passing from room to room.

Gently stepping down he then made his way down a corridor, as he passed two maids speaking to one another he heard a sentence or two of their conversation.

"...and I was really scared."

"I know. Right now I'm petrified to go out after dark!"

"They're all killed in the same way, how many is it these past months?"

"I'm not sure, maybe 3?"

"I heard someone say..."

Their voices trailed off as he entered a door and closed it behind him, looking around the room he found two figures sat on a red velvet sofa. In front of it was a fireplace currently lit so their faces reflected the flames.

Around the room were three maids stood waiting for orders and they gently bowed to him.

He sent them a smile before making his way so he was stood in between the fireplace and sofa.

"Mother. Father." he said nodding his head towards each of them.

The two figures glanced up at him.

"Ah, Will you're here at last." the man said with a friendly smile, his eyes sparkled with delight.

"Come, sit." the woman said shuffling up and making space between her and the man.

Will nodded and did so; as soon as he sat between them his mother placed an arm around his shoulder. Some of her wispy blonde hair tickled his skin but he remained silent about that.

"You asked for me?" he said.

His father nodded, "As you know you're now eighteen since your birthday a few months back and we were wondering when you'll be choosing a wife."

Will paused for a moment, quite taken back before replying, "I intend to do soon."

His mother smiled warmly, "We have many lovely girls lined up waiting to meet you, don't keep them waiting too long."

William nodded, "I know."

"Very well, we were just checking if you're still alright with the idea." his father stated, "You can go now."

William stood up before walking off said, "I'll be going to bed now."

"Good night." his mother said.

William walked back the way he had come until he was once again in his room, checking the grandfather clock that was at one side of the room he noted it was nearly eleven.

Going over to the desk he brought out the sheet of paper he had been currently writing on, placing it on the desk he then bent down and peered under his bed.

Bringing out some clothing he quickly changed out of the suit he was currently in and into some worn looking jeans and a plain t-shirt. Going over to his bed he placed the pillows under the duvet so it looked as if a body was lying in them, happy with his work he grabbed the paper from the desk and shoved it into his jean pocket. Now ready he blew out the candle on his desk and made his way over to the window at the end of his room.

Opening it up he pulled himself up so he was standing in the window, looking down he was glad to see the thrown away mattresses still there. With one leap he was out of the window and sprawled out on the mattress below, luckily his window wasn't that high and a reasonable distance to jump from.

Quickly standing up he made his way along the courtyard that was part of his home, William was the son of the King's advisor so his family were quite wealthy and lived in luxury. The only problem with this was that they made enough for his family to hire guards, because of this it proved more difficult to sneak out at night.

Clinging to the shadows as much as possible he quickly darted along the grass and found himself in front of one of the high walls that surrounded his mansion. Checking to see nobody was watching he then took a few steps back so he had a good run up.

Speeding up to the fence he pushed his feet against the grass and leapt up, raising his arms he just managed to catch the top of the wall with both hands. Gripping on tightly he breathed in and out trying to keep himself calm before he used his strength to hoist himself up and over the wall.

Landing with a soft 'thump' he found himself on a street and hidden behind some bushes, further down he could see several guards standing outside the gate entrance. Remaining silent William quickly ran in the opposite direction, because he was well fed and trained he was able to do these tasks with ease. Most other people in the city would have found it impossible to leap over that wall.

When he had ran down a few streets he slowed down to a pace and gently walked along the abandoned streets. Hidden underneath his jeans was a small knife just in case he came into trouble.

As time ticked back he soon heard the city clock tower bell striking signalling the beginning of another hour in the city.

As the bell continued to strike William turned into an alley to see a figure standing in the centre with their back to him. They were dressed in a black cloak with a hood covering their head.

Walking up to them, Will raised his right hand and tapped them on the shoulder.

The figure flinched and swivelled around so they were turning them, from under the hood a young girl's face could be seen. As her eyes rested on him they widened with delight and she smiled.

"Will!" she cried.

Will smiled back at her, "Hi Alice."

The girl leapt forward throwing her arms around him and embracing him, Will responded by placing his arms around her back and hugging her back.

For a moment they stayed like that, completely oblivious to their surroundings until Alice finally pulled away however she remained in his grasp.

"I began thinking you wouldn't come." she said in a soft voice.

William smiled and raising one hand he caressed her cheek, "You should know I'd never miss seeing you."

She smiled and raising both her hands removed the hood from her face, her hair was a honey colour and fell down to her shoulders.

"I did doubt meeting here." Will stated, "It's not safe to be out on the streets so late, I was worried about you."

"I can handle myself." Alice stated.

"So what is it you wanted to meet here for?" Will asked, "As much as I'd like to, I can't stay long as my parents may find me missing."

Alice nodded, "I understand, I'll be quick."

Both of them sat down on the ground on either side of the alley wall so they were facing one another.

"Will next month I will be reaching my seventeenth birthday, my parents have already been pestering me about finding a husband." she stated, her face was solemn and she looked down at the ground as she spoke, "They have said that by my birthday I must be engaged or they will find a husband for me."

Will nodded, "My parents have also been asking me tonight about marriage."

Alice looked up and met his eyes, "Are we going to finally tell them about us?"

Will smiled and took one of her hands in both of his, leaning forward slightly he replied, "I'll do anything if it's what you want."

Alice stared at him for a moment before she smiled, "Thank you." she whispered.

Will leaned in closing the distance between them until his lips were on her's, it was only a brief kiss and a second later he had pulled away.

"We'll get through this." he reassured her.

Alice sighed, "I know and I believe you. It's just..." she paused for a moment as if thinking before continuing, "It's just when we tell our families, they will clearly be against it. Although I know my parents wouldn't force me to do anything I was completely against I still doubt that they'll accept you." she glanced up at him so both there eyes were locked on to one another, "We're from different sides Will, can you and me really make it?"

Will sighed and pulled her into his arms, she was slightly surprised but a moment later laid her head against his chest. Will began stroking her hair with one of his hands as he spoke, "Of course we will." he stroked her hair a few more times before adding, "And nobody can stop us."

--

"Are you sure you can get home safely?" Will asked as they stood at the end of the alley, "I can walk you home."

Alice shook her head, "No you might get spotted, if they only see me I can make up an excuse that doesn't involve you."

"In that case..." he dug into his pocket and brought out the sheet of paper he had written earlier that night, offering it to her she took it in both her hands and unfolded it with a curious expression.

"It states where we can meet next and when." Will stated just as soon as she began reading.

She looked up at him, "This is during the time when our parents will be at the king's banquet."

Will nodded, "I know."

Alice glanced at the sheet again before folding it back up, turning her head she kissed him gently on the cheek before she placed the hood over her head and walking out onto the street, Will watched as she walked away hoping she would turn at any moment and come back. He didn't want to part yet...

His hopes were destroyed though as she disappeared along a corner, sighing he decided he better get back aswell.

Strolling out onto the street he made his way back along the twining streets lost in thought. He and Alice had secretly been together for nearly a year now, meeting up on as many occasions as they could. Both their fathers worked for the king however they competed against one another for the king's favour and were well known enemies. This was why he and Alice kept their relationship a secret... until now.

Feeling the temperature drop as he walked back he hugged himself tightly and cursed himself for not bringing out a jacket to put over his short sleeved shirt.

As he reached the end of the street he suddenly heard footsteps behind him, unlike his they were quicker and softer. For every one step he took, two steps could be heard behind him as if something smaller was following him.

He almost made a grab for the knife under his jeans but quickly reminded himself that it could just be some random person out for a walk.

Although, who walked out in the dead of night? Besides couples meeting up secretly that is.

Gathering his courage he suddenly stopped walking and turned around, when his eyes did rest upon the figure following him they widened in surprise.

The figure stopped in surprise a few feet behind him, obviously not expecting him to be have halted.

What surprised Will was that it was young girl, no older than Alice; however she was quite smaller than Alice and slimmer.

After getting over the shock he managed to ask, "Who are you?"

The girl looked up at him to reveal her face; her face was slim but had a child-like quality to it.

Her eyes burned into his for a moment and Will was momentarily lost in her emerald eyes until she suddenly smiled breaking his hypnotised state.

"That is something I am not inclined to say as of yet." she said in a gently voice.

Will was puzzled by this, "Well... can I help you?"

She continued to smile, "No. But _I_ can help you." she replied.

Will was lost in confusion, not sure what to say he merely said, "Eh?"

"I have something you want." she said.

"And... what is that?" Will asked, too curious to walk away.

She leaned her head in closer to his, Will felt his heart beating dramatically. Soon her face was within a distance so close he could just reach it with his hand.

"Freedom." she stated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Freedom." she stated in a cool voice, as she spoke the word Will was drawn to her lips. They were as red as cherries and made the word seem even more appealing.

As he realised his thoughts he quickly shook his head, when he did looked back at the girl she was now stood up straight once more.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The girl turned her body slightly, "Follow me and you'll find out."

She gracefully turned her body, every movement seemed to Will as if was done with every ounce of elegance she had. It could put the most professional of ballet dancers to shame.

As she began walking away he wondered if he should turn and continue walking home.

But for some reason he couldn't, it was as if some unknown force was pulling him forward. Before he knew it he found himself running to catch up with her, as they turned onto another street he slowed down to a walk directly besides her.

He was surprised at how quickly she walked; he had to speed up to keep up with her.

As he followed her he took notice of what she was wearing, he wouldn't be surprised if she had been following him for a while. With the black clothing she was wearing she could easily blend in with the shadows.

She wore a long black dress that draped along the floor; it was tight fitting and showed all the curves she had. It was long sleeved and came down to her wrists however from then on her hands were covered in two lacy black gloves. The dress came up high to her neck, only a few inches below her chin so not much of her skin was visible except for her face.

Her hair was also midnight black, it was quite long to Will as most females kept the hair shoulder length as soon as they hit their teens, it was unusual to see a teenage girl with hair that came down to her back. Only young girls were seen with hair that long and it was considered weird and unlady-like to not follow these fashion trends.

But never the less, her hair was long and trimmed neatly at the front into a fringe that came just above her eyes. As he was taking note of her looks she suddenly turned her head to meet his gaze.

He flinched and looked ahead, when he did look from the corner of his eyes he found her also looking forward.

As they turned a corner he decided to began speaking, "So... where exactly are we going?"

"All will be revealed soon." she stated.

Will tried to ask a few more questions as they walked along however she replied with the same sentence and so he soon gave up. He was confused as to why he was following a stranger but for some reason he felt he had too.

Later on as the clock tower began chiming again Will realised it must be midnight, he had been out for just over an hour and that was risky indeed.

He turned to the girl, "Look it's late and I have to go before someone finds I'm missing."

She remained silent.

"Well..." he began, "I'll see you some other time."

He turned to walk away when she suddenly spoke.

"We're here."

Will turned his head to see her standing in front of a doorway on the street, walking over to her he looked to find her stood they were stood in front of an abandoned shop. The windows were covered with a black curtain and the black paint on the door was wasting away and uncovering the wood beneath it.

"Here?" he asked, quite surprised.

The girl stepped past him so she was stood on the step of the doorway and gently brought something from around her neck. Watching with interest Will then realised she had revealed a necklace that had been hanging around her neck, hanging on the silver chain was a rather large key. It was around the size of the palm of his hand and was painted a black-grey colour. Leaning forward she placed it in the keyhole of the door and turned it.

Immediately, the door creaked open. Looking inside, Will only saw darkness however when he let his eyes adjust he could just make out shapes of objects.

"In."

Will looked at the girl who was gesturing for him to walk in, hesitantly he did so and stepped in with her following behind. As soon as they were both in she shut the door and began walking away.

Will stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. Standing in the darkness he could just see the outline of the girl as she walked along him.

As he stood still, he realised all too late what he had just done. He had followed a stranger who had not even said her name and willingly come into an eery looking shop with her.

He silently felt for the door behind him and tried to find the door handle however there was none. He turned around fully and began blindly looking for some way out.

As he was doing so he was surprised when some light suddenly appeared behind him, turning back around he found the girl walking around the room and lighting grey candles that were on stands around the room.

When she finished lighting the final one she blew out the match and turned her gaze towards him, he froze.

"I'll be back in a moment, I need to go and state your arrival." she explained.

She bowed slightly before disappearing, he watched as she walked around what looked like a counter and went into a doorway covered by some red velvet curtains.

He wondered what she meant by stating his arrival, had she planned for him to come here? And who exactly was she stating his arrival to?

These and many more questions began appearing in his mind until he found his mind full with them. Trying to distract himself he took a few steps into the room and looked around.

It was indeed a shop but not an abandoned one.

All around the walls were shelves with objects on them such as bottles, book and more. Candle stands were placed in all the corners of the room with five candles on each stand.

To the left of the room was a counter which went from wall to another and had a hatch on it's right side which the girl had gone through. Behind the counter was a doorway in the wall however instead of a door it merely had a piece of red material hanging in front of it to act like a curtain.

Walking over to some shelves on a far wall he examined the objects placed on it, picking up one in his hands he began inspecting it. It appeared as a clear glass bottle however inside it was merely grey sand.

Sighing he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"I wonder when I'll get out." he murmurred to himself.

"Well that depends on how fast you please me." replied a voice from behind him.

**Review please and I'll update as soon as I can. This was a short chapter but I wanted to leave it on a cliffy. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder when I'll get out." he murmurred to himself.

"Well that depends on how fast you please me." replied a voice from behind him.

Will froze for a moment before turning his head towards the counter, stood behind in front of the curtain was a tall man.

He appeared to be around his mid-twenties and had long black hair that came down to his back with red streaks in it, his hair was almost as long as the girl he had been with before and this shocked even more. He had never seen a man with hair longer than his chin, these people were surely strange. His eyes were a deep brown colour, almost gold and were gazing intently at him. His skin was another thing that surprised Will, it was ghostly white and too pale for a normal person.

The man's lips curled into a smile, "You're a quiet one."

Will managed to get his voice back, "I-I was just looking." he stated placing the bottle back on the shelf, he then turned around so he was facing the man.

"And what do you mean by that?"

The man smiled, "All will be explained later."

"Later?" Will repeated, "But I have to get back."

"I think you'll find will be difficult." the man stated, "Now please follow me." he said gesturing behind him to the curtain.

Will stood still, how did he know this man wasn't dangerous?

As if he could read his thoughts the man said, "Don't worry I won't bite."

Will kept in mind that he had a knife strapped to his leg and keeping his eyes on the man at all times made his way around t he counter. As he walked in front of him and just past the curtain he heard the man add, "Much."

Once he was past the curtain he found himself in what appeared as a lounge lit by candles, only small than the one he was use to. It was an average sized room with one sofa and a chair facing opposite one another. Between the two was a coffee table made out of black wood, Will was starting to realise that the people here seemed to like almost everything black.

"Please sit." the man said from behind.

Will glanced back at him to see him smiling warmly at him however that didn't reassure him as the smile seemed forced.

He decided to sit in the armchair as that way the man wouldn't be able to sit besides him. Settling into the armchair he found it rather soft and it was as if it was inviting him to close his eyes and sleep.

The only thing stopping him from doing so was the man sitting in the sofa barely two feet from him.

"So who are you?" Will asked.

The man held up on finger, "One moment." he turned his attention behind him, Will turned his head to find him looking at a doorway with a red curtain in front of it just like the one he had come through. Besides it were some stairs that lead upwards so he confused as to which the man was looking at.

He turned his attention back to the man to find him looking at him again; Will sent him a confused glance.

"Sorry." he apologised, "She's always late."

This only made Will more confused.

"Here." said a familiar voice.

A second later Will found the girl from before walking besides him, crouching down besides the coffee table she placed the tray she had been carrying onto the table. On it was a kettle and two tea cups which had some herbs inside them which Will could not name.

He also realised the girl had now tied her hair back into a ponytail as she poured some steaming water from the kettle and into the two tea cups. She also seemed different from before, when he had been following her it had been as if he couldn't walk away from her but now she no longer seemed to have that effect on him. He began wondering if she had done something to lure him here.

As the water poured over the herbs, the water turned a murky green colour that didn't look at all appetising.

Will looked up at the man who seemed to be watching the girl as she poured the water into his cup. He had been so drawn to his face before that he hadn't noticed what he was wearing. His clothes consisted off a long sleeved white shirt that had the several top buttons undone so part of his pale chest showed, Will noticed that despite his age he had not one hair on it. His legs were covered in some black jeans and Will realised that his fingers were covered in several rings, all of different shapes and sizes. Gems of all different colours glinted in Will's eyes.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he focused on finding out who these strangers were.

"Who are you people?" he asked.

The man glanced up at him, "Ah, forgive the last introductions. I am named Bade and this here is my assistant Zelda." he said gesturing towards the girl Will had followed when he said her name.

The girl didn't look up as he said her name and merely placed the teapot back on the tray and left, the two teacups were left on the table.

"Please, do try it. It's more delicious that it looks." Bade stated.

Will was still not very positive on drinking strange looking solutions from strangers but didn't want to get risk angering the man. Nodding he picked the teacup up by the handle, despite the steam rising from the cup it was not at all hot. Instead it seemed almost freezing.

Glancing up at Bade he found him smiling warmly at him, smiling weakly back he then brought the cup to his lips and sipped some. At first he found the liquid freezing and shivered as it ran down his throat however when it reached his stomach he found himself filled with warmth. It tasted delicious indeed, so much so that he continued to drink it till all the liquid had gone and all but the herbs remained in the teacup. He gently placed it on the table as he found himself being filled with heat from the strange drink he had just had.

"Thank you." he said.

The man nodded and Bade noticed he had not touched his drink at all but he remained silent about it.

"So..." Will started, "Why am I here? Is there something you want?"

Bade's smile faded and his lips formed into a straight line, he remained silent for so long that Will thought of speaking but when he did Bade beat him to it.

"Tell me Will what is the one thing you want most in the world?"

Will stared at him shocked, "How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways." Bade replied, "Now answer my question."

Will paused thinking of his life, it was a difficult question to answer. He had always wanted to be together with Alice and let them live happily, however with both their parents being enemies it wouldn't be easily. Thinking back again to what Zelda had said on the street he realised she was right in a way.

"Well..." he began, "I guess I want freedom."

Bade's smile reappeared, "And that is exactly what I will give you, but only once you have pleased me with your work."

"Wait, what?" Will asked confused.

"Until you have worked to my expectations you will remain here, once I believe you have done a good enough job you shall have your freedom."

Will stared at him shocked, when he did grasp what he was saying he managed to ask, "W-what do you mean, you can't keep me here!" his voce was unsteady although he meant it to be confident.

Bade seemed unaffected by his outburst, "I'm afraid I can, as soon as you walked in here you became under my control. If you wish to escape you must do what I tell you and only then will you have your freedom."

Will grinded his teeth, he glared at Bade. He thought back to the blade under his jeans but fought to keep calm. He had to first see if there was a way he could get out without violence.

"You can't keep me here! I'm leaving!" he shouted standing up, however as soon as he was on his two feet the room seemed to become dizzy. Stumbling back he fell back down into the arm chair, everything was still out of focus and his head was throbbing.

"I'm afraid..." Bade stated, "That from here on you will be working for me."

As the room around him became blurry to Will he realised why this was happening.

He had been drugged.

He should have known to not have that drink; no wonder Bade hadn't had his.

Just before he lost consciousness he saw the blurred shape of Zelda standing in front of him and leaning towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Freedom." she stated in a cool voice, as she spoke the word Will was drawn to her lips. They were as red as cherries and made the word seem even more appealing.

As he realised his thoughts he quickly shook his head, when he did looked back at the girl she was now stood up straight once more.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The girl turned her body slightly, "Follow me and you'll find out."

She gracefully turned her body, every movement seemed to Will as if was done with every ounce of elegance she had. It could put the most professional of ballet dancers to shame.

As she began walking away he wondered if he should turn and continue walking home.

But for some reason he couldn't, it was as if some unknown force was pulling him forward. Before he knew it he found himself running to catch up with her, as they turned onto another street he slowed down to a walk directly besides her.

He was surprised at how quickly she walked; he had to speed up to keep up with her.

As he followed her he took notice of what she was wearing, he wouldn't be surprised if she had been following him for a while. With the black clothing she was wearing she could easily blend in with the shadows.

She wore a long black dress that draped along the floor; it was tight fitting and showed all the curves she had. It was long sleeved and came down to her wrists however from then on her hands were covered in two lacy black gloves. The dress came up high to her neck, only a few inches below her chin so not much of her skin was visible except for her face.

Her hair was also midnight black, it was quite long to Will as most females kept the hair shoulder length as soon as they hit their teens, it was unusual to see a teenage girl with hair that came down to her back. Only young girls were seen with hair that long and it was considered weird and unlady-like to not follow these fashion trends.

But never the less, her hair was long and trimmed neatly at the front into a fringe that came just above her eyes. As he was taking note of her looks she suddenly turned her head to meet his gaze.

He flinched and looked ahead, when he did look from the corner of his eyes he found her also looking forward.

As they turned a corner he decided to began speaking, "So... where exactly are we going?"

"All will be revealed soon." she stated.

Will tried to ask a few more questions as they walked along however she replied with the same sentence and so he soon gave up. He was confused as to why he was following a stranger but for some reason he felt he had too.

Later on as the clock tower began chiming again Will realised it must be midnight, he had been out for just over an hour and that was risky indeed.

He turned to the girl, "Look it's late and I have to go before someone finds I'm missing."

She remained silent.

"Well..." he began, "I'll see you some other time."

He turned to walk away when she suddenly spoke.

"We're here."

Will turned his head to see her standing in front of a doorway on the street, walking over to her he looked to find her stood they were stood in front of an abandoned shop. The windows were covered with a black curtain and the black paint on the door was wasting away and uncovering the wood beneath it.

"Here?" he asked, quite surprised.

The girl stepped past him so she was stood on the step of the doorway and gently brought something from around her neck. Watching with interest Will then realised she had revealed a necklace that had been hanging around her neck, hanging on the silver chain was a rather large key. It was around the size of the palm of his hand and was painted a black-grey colour. Leaning forward she placed it in the keyhole of the door and turned it.

Immediately, the door creaked open. Looking inside, Will only saw darkness however when he let his eyes adjust he could just make out shapes of objects.

"In."

Will looked at the girl who was gesturing for him to walk in, hesitantly he did so and stepped in with her following behind. As soon as they were both in she shut the door and began walking away.

Will stood rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. Standing in the darkness he could just see the outline of the girl as she walked along him.

As he stood still, he realised all too late what he had just done. He had followed a stranger who had not even said her name and willingly come into an eery looking shop with her.

He silently felt for the door behind him and tried to find the door handle however there was none. He turned around fully and began blindly looking for some way out.

As he was doing so he was surprised when some light suddenly appeared behind him, turning back around he found the girl walking around the room and lighting grey candles that were on stands around the room.

When she finished lighting the final one she blew out the match and turned her gaze towards him, he froze.

"I'll be back in a moment, I need to go and state your arrival." she explained.

She bowed slightly before disappearing, he watched as she walked around what looked like a counter and went into a doorway covered by some red velvet curtains.

He wondered what she meant by stating his arrival, had she planned for him to come here? And who exactly was she stating his arrival to?

These and many more questions began appearing in his mind until he found his mind full with them. Trying to distract himself he took a few steps into the room and looked around.

It was indeed a shop but not an abandoned one.

All around the walls were shelves with objects on them such as bottles, book and more. Candle stands were placed in all the corners of the room with five candles on each stand.

To the left of the room was a counter which went from wall to another and had a hatch on it's right side which the girl had gone through. Behind the counter was a doorway in the wall however instead of a door it merely had a piece of red material hanging in front of it to act like a curtain.

Walking over to some shelves on a far wall he examined the objects placed on it, picking up one in his hands he began inspecting it. It appeared as a clear glass bottle however inside it was merely grey sand.

Sighing he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"I wonder when I'll get out." he murmurred to himself.

"Well that depends on how fast you please me." replied a voice from behind him.

**Review please and I'll update as soon as I can. This was a short chapter but I wanted to leave it on a cliffy. **


	5. Chapter 5

As they stepped out into the street Will quickly took in a deep breathe of fresh air, as it was only morning the sun was still quite low in the sky and the streets wouldn't be that populated for a few hours but if Will could keep them out for that long he could become free.

As they walked on Will decided to find out some more information, "So what do you do during the daytime when the guy is sleeping?" he asked, "Or is that secret information." he added with a hint of sarcasm.

She smiled, "No there's quite a bit you can know, Master just wants you to be clueless about a few things so that he can explain it all properly."

Will nodded, "Right."

"Well," she began, "During the day I usually do any tasks hat Master wants me to do and take care of the shop."

"What do you have to do today?" Will asked although he already had a good idea what it was.

"Watch you." she stated, "Along with other things."

"Other things?"

"You'll find out soon enough." she replied.

Will decided to continue asking some more, "So if you're up during the night and looking after the shop at night when do you sleep?"

"A get a few hours in the daytime." she replied.

Will was surprised at this as from her answer you would expect her to be tired but she didn't look anything like that.

"And that girl from before, Ariel. What about her?" he asked.

Zelda seemed to tense slightly at this, "There's nothing to say about her."

Will guessed that this meant the subject was closed and the two girls had a few issues, he wouldn't press any further.

As they walked onto another street Will spotted a city guard walking down the street on the opposite side, obviously patrolling.

All city guards were well-built and wore chain mail under their shirts along with a feather in their helmet. The feather colour determined rank; this particular guard had a yellow feather so he was quite highly ranked.

Will glanced at Zelda then back at the guard, he didn't seen to pay any attention towards them.

Before he could even work out a plan Zelda muttered, "Don't even try."

Will looked at her, "And why shouldn't I? Scared that they'll take me back?"

She stopped walking and so did Will, she looked up at him, "No, I just don't want to be late. You can try getting his attention if you want."

Will hesitated for a moment; something in her voice seemed to tell him she was right however he then shook his head. She must be hypnotising him again!

He quickly ran down the street, "Wait!"

The guard paid no attention to him so Will sped up more, as he ran in front of him he stopped, "Please, wait!"

The guard looked down at him however something in his eyes seemed to tell Will he wasn't looking exactly at him, but through him instead.

"You have to help me, I've been kidnapped. I'm Will, the son of the Duke..."

"Move on." the guard interrupted.

"What?" Will asked.

The guard walked around him and continued to walk, watching in disbelief.

"Satisfied?"

Will turned his head to see Zelda stood there with her arms folded.

"What did you do!?" he shouted angrily,

She smiled, "I didn't do anything."

"You hypnotised him somehow!" Will shouted, "Otherwise by now he'd be taking me back home!"  
Zelda sighed, "Look at the ring on your finger."

Will hesitated but did so, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I have one too."

Looking up he found her holding her hand in front of him in a way a lady did at a ball, on her index finger was a silver ring the same as his only slightly smaller and instead of an emerald it contained a sapphire.

"What are they for?" Will asked.

Zelda let her hand drop to her side, "As long as you wear that ring, you will belong to my Master."

"What am I? A slave!?" he cried.

"He'll explain it in more detail." she said in a calm voice.

"Forget it! I'm going home!" he sgiyted.

"You have no home!" she cried.

Will paused, unsure whether to run, finally he decided to stay for a few moments at least, "What?"

She sighed, "This ring also has a few powers. As long as it's on your finger, you'll be almost invisible to everyone around you."

"Invisible?" Will repeated.

Zelda nodded, "Basically it makes you go unnoticed so whenever you're walking in the street people will pay no attention to you, which is why that guard simply ignored you and walked on. You were of no interest to him."

"Then my parents..." Will began.

"Will pay no attention to you if you go towards them." Zelda stated.

"But I'm their son!" Will cried, "I've been with them all my life, there's photo's of me in their mansion, objects that belong to me!"

"They will pay no attention to them." Zelda said, "Your bedroom will simply be a room, your possessions will simply be random objects, when they look at photo's of themselves and you they will only see themselves and not you."

Will was now looking at the ground, "So... they don't remember me?"

"No."

Will breathed in deeply a few times before looking up, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Zelda paused for a moment before speaking, "I'll take you to your parents."

Will nodded, "Let's go."

Both of them turned and continued walking, Will had promised himself that if she didn't take him directly there he would make his escape.

"Do you know why you have an emerald in your ring?" Zelda suddenly asked.

Will shook his head, "Why?"

"It's your birthstone." Zelda stated, "You were born in May, correct?"

Will was slightly startled, "How did you know that?"

"We know quite a bit about you Will." she replied.

Will sighed, "And the sapphire is your birthstone right?"

Zelda nodded, "I was born in September."

There was a few moments silence before Zelda added, "Do you know what the emerald symbolises?"

"No." Will said truthfully.

"It symbolises love and success, therefore you will have both of those in your life at some point."

Will felt like saying, _I already have someone I love, _but decided against it. The last thing he wanted to do was bring Alice into this and after all, if what Zelda was saying was true, she no longer remembered him. As this dawned upon him he felt like curling up in a ball and being left alone but knew he had to at least see his parents first.

"And the sapphire symbolises clear thinking." Zelda explained.

"So what, you think clear?" Will murmurred.

Zelda shrugged, "It's supposed to mean that."

They both walked on in silence, as the streets became more populated Will looked around and realised nobody was looking at them. But hat didn't mean Zelda's statement was true yet.

As the came onto another street Will could just glimpse the towers of the castle where the King lived in the centre of the city. He had been in there two times before with his father and to think how everything had turned out now was almost to much to bear.

Sighing he didn't realise Zelda had stopped till he looked to his side; turning around he found Zelda a few feet behind him staring at something the opposite side of the street.

Following her glance he realised she was staring at a couple across the street, they were both teenagers and were holding hands as they walked on.

"What are you looking at?" Will asked.

Zelda looked over to him, "The shop from which your parents are in."

Will then realised that behind the couple was a shop that sold coats, most shops in this area were for the wealthier people. Will stood still as he waited for his parents to emerge.

When they did they both came out with their arms linked, his mother was laughing slightly as his father smiled.

Will felt himself smiling and quickly ran forward and infront of them, "Mother! Father!"

His parents stopped in their tracks and looked at him however Will's happiness died when he realised they were looking at him as if he was see-through.

"Move along boy." his father said as if he were some random boy in his way.

Will stood frozen as they walked around him.

"...and so I said 'let's put them all in whilst we're at it!'" his father said.

"You idiot!" his mother's voice laughed.

As they walked away Will turned to see them getting further away, as he stood there shocked, he hardly felt the hand on his shoulder.

"Can we go?"

Will shook the hand off and nodded, "I guess."

Following Zelda, Will couldn't believe his own parents had forgotten him so easily, had Alice? The answer was most likely yes.

As he continued walking on, he was unaware of two eyes burning into him from across the street.


End file.
